You Were Stealing My Heart
by LiseCate
Summary: Richard Castle first encounters a young Kate Beckett while she's a freshman at Stanford. This seemingly wild child, although beautiful and intriguing, may be more than he can handle. Then again, he might just be the one to tame her.


**You Were Stealing My Heart**

**AN:** This story is slightly AU and loosely inspired by both the Keith Urban song "Cop Car" and the image of a young Kate Beckett we were given in "For Better or Worse." Against his better judgment Richard Castle finds himself smitten with "wild child" Kate Beckett. I've written this as a one-shot. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review.

_A very special thank you to Joana ( JoanaCTeixeira) for the beautiful cover art. I love it. You're amazing and I adore you. Always._

**California mid-December 1998**

The diner was just like any other. Nothing remarkable to distinguish it from the ones he'd visited in the past. And yet, he'd found himself sitting in this very booth three times this week. Luckily for him, they served quality coffee and the pie was excellent. He paused in the process of bringing his coffee cup to his lips. She was back. The dark-haired girl with the bright mischievous eyes and the too loud laughter. Clearly, she was a wanton woman and he knew it was in his best interests to steer clear of her kind. Was it any wonder she had inspired his latest character development? She'd shown up the first night he'd come here. He'd been in a foul mood when he'd left home. Told his mother he needed an hour. Just an hour to collect himself.

He wasn't paying attention when she slid into the booth across from him. She could see it in his eyes; the flash of surprise in his vivid blue irises. The slackened jaw as his mouth formed an adorable "O." Good, she thought. She'd gained the upper hand. She'd noticed him out of the corner of her eye watching her. He'd been sitting in the same booth two days ago when she'd come in for lunch. She'd felt him watching her that day, too. Thought, perhaps, he'd been hired by her parents to check on her. Tucking an errant strand behind her ear, she watched him curiously. She didn't peg him for a P.I. Too jumpy and too transparent in his observation of her. "You do know staring is creepy, right?" Her words rolled lazily off her tongue, her tone an odd mixture of humor and annoyance.

At least, he had the decency to duck his head, unable to meet her eyes. How had he allowed himself to end up in this situation? She wasn't supposed to be sitting there. So close he could reach out and touch her. God! How was it possible she was even more beautiful sitting in front of him? He'd not been certain of her eye color from a distance. Now, how knew they were a deep forest green with flecks of brown and gold. They likely turned hazel given her mood or clothing, he thought. Right, she'd asked him a question. Shit. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Relax. I'm merely giving you a hard time. I'm guessing either a) you don't do this a lot or b) you don't usually get caught doing it." Shrugging out of her leather jacket, she continued, "I'm Kate. Friends call me Becks. And you are?"

He watched her with a hint of amusement. She really was brazen, this one. Holding out his hand across the tabletop, he replied, "Richard Rodgers. My friends call me Rick."

She glanced at his hand and rolled her eyes before offering up her own. She shook his hand confidently, her grip firm. "Nice to meet you, Ricky. You hungry? I'm starving." She released his hand and signaled for a waiter.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I could eat."

She beamed at him, her smile lighting up her face. He grinned back at her and inwardly cursed himself. He'd be lucky to make it out of this alive, let alone with his heart intact.

Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise as she ordered her meal: a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake.

Arching her eyebrow, she eyed him curiously. "You're not a vegetarian, are you?" He shook his head in reply. Nodding, she replied, "Good." Turning her attention to their waiter, she added, "He'll have the same but chocolate instead of strawberry."

Their waiter was gone before he could protest. "Are you always this pushy? Or is it just me?"

Resting her chin in her hand, she replied, "Not just you."

Rick leaned back in his seat. Well, at least, she was honest. "So, tell me. What brings you in here tonight?"

"Taking a break. It's finals week and I needed to refuel."

"You're a student?"

"Yeah. First semester at Stanford."

He hadn't expected that. Without thinking, he commented, "Stanford? I'd have guessed FIDM."

Indignant, eyes ablaze, she retorted, "Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"You're right. Again, I'm sorry. Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean…." He trailed off, chastened by his own idiocies.

She bit her lip to hide her smile. He was actually blushing. It was rather charming she admitted. He wasn't her usual type, but he was cute with his clear blue eyes, unruly brown hair, strong jaw, and broad shoulders. "What about you?"

He ticked off his answers, one by one on his fingers, smiling impishly, "Not a student. Not a model. Trying my hand at writing."

Kate frowned, studying him thoughtfully. "Damn it, Ricky. I really thought you were gonna say you modeled for Ralph Lauren. What with that ruggedly handsome face of yours." She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Wow. What a letdown. I think you owe me dinner."

He laughed then. A full-bellied laugh. "Touché." He paused, waiting until their meal was placed in front of them. "So. You're not a native Californian. Where are you from?"

"New York," she answered, dipping her fry into her milkshake. "I thought it'd be a good idea to get away. I'm an only child. Overprotective parents. You know the drill. Full-fledged rebellion…boys, sex, motorcycles, drugs… And by drugs, I mean, alcohol and cigarettes."

At that he nearly choked on his burger. Attempting to hide his reaction, he confided, "I'm an only child, too. However, I think my mother's the one that rebelled."

Kate grinned. "I think I might like her. So, what's your mom do?"

"She's an actress."

"Sounds perfect for her. Is she doing anything now?"

He shook his head and took a drink of his shake. "No, she's staying with me for a little while." Rick watched as Kate continued to flavor her fries with the strawberry drink before popping them into her mouth one at a time. He didn't need to tell her his mother was here to help him deal with the aftermath of his divorce. Didn't want a stranger's sympathy.

She smiled. "That's sweet. You're a good guy, Rick Rodgers." Switching topics, she asked, "You said you're a writer. A journalist or a poet?"

"I am. I prefer novels actually." He smiled, a teasing glint in his blue eyes.

"Ah. So you're a deep thinker who enjoys playing with his words and creating fantasies," she mused, her voice low. Her words sounded dangerously sensual even without her heavy lidded stare. Sliding her plate to the side, she said, "I'm full. What do you say we get out of here?"

He eyed her curiously, fully intending to decline. He needed to get home. Check on things. "Sure. What did you have in mind?" He glanced at the tab the waiter had discreetly deposited during one of his pass-bys. Tossing some cash on the table, he waited for her response.

Pulling on her jacket, she slid out of the booth and stood over him offering her hand.

Taking her slender hand in his own, he followed her out of the diner and into the dark.

* * *

"Wait until you see the view. It's spectacular!"

"I bet." He watched her suspiciously as she fumbled with the lock on the gate. "Are you sure this is the right house? I mean, they do all kind of look alike."

"I'm sure," she tossed over her shoulder in annoyance.

"When did you last baby-sit here? Maybe they changed the locks?"

He heard the distinctive click just as she whispered triumphantly, "Got it!" She turned and reached for his hand. "Come on. Let's go sit by the pool."

Seated in a lounge chair overlooking the city lights, he smiled. She was right. The view from here was something to behold. "You said the family that lives here is on vacation? How many kids do they have?"

"Yes. Two. Why are you so interested in them?" She asked lazily.

Before he could answer, she was sitting down next to him. She'd swept her hair over her shoulder in a loose braid. Kate watched him intently as if trying to read his thoughts. As though she'd suddenly made up her mind, she offered him her flask. "Care for a drink? It's scotch."

He shook his head. "No, thanks."

Kate leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She breathed into his mouth teasingly, "You're sure?"

Rick knew he needed to run not walk away. For several reasons. She was admittedly a wild child and well, he had a child of his own at home.

"Rick?"

Later, he'd come to wish he'd listened to his head. Rick slid his hand into her hair and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his own. He let out a moan when she pressed the tip of her tongue to his lips in invitation. Deepening the kiss he leaned back in the chaise as Kate settled herself in his lap. The flask falling to the ground as she wound her arms around his neck.

It wasn't the sound of the flask hitting the paving stones that startled them. Rather it was the sudden glare of the security lights surrounding the pool and the light from inside filtering into the backyard. Grabbing his hand, she jumped up ready to make a run for it.

Rick held fast to her hand. "Kate, no."

"Police! Hands above your heads."

Kate caught his eye and whispered fiercely, "Rick, I'm sorry."

From the onsite interrogation, Rick learned that no, in fact, Kate did not know the homeowners nor did they have any children. They were now in cuffs, seated in the back of a police cruiser facing charges of trespassing, breaking and entering, and potentially underage drinking.

Kate was clearly terrified. Obviously, this wild child wasn't so wild. Unable to meet his eyes, she apologized, "I'm truly sorry. This isn't how I thought the evening would end."

"Save it." Realizing how harsh that sounded, he turned to her. "I'm a grown man, Kate. I knew you were trouble the minute I saw you. Part of the blame is my own."

Rick raised his cuffed hands and tapped on the window. He needed to get the attention of the officer assigned to keep watch over them. The other officer was still with the homeowners.

"What?"

He asked, "Officer, may I please have a moment of your time? Outside of the car?"

Eyeing him warily, the older man considered. "Fine. Come on." Leading him away from the car but within distance of his partner, the officer asked, "Is there a problem?"

Rick wished he could run a hand through his hair. He was restless and tired and he just wanted to get home. "Look, Kate…She's just a young woman thousands of miles away from her parents and her home. She doesn't need to tarnish her future with a record. I can promise you, she's learned her lesson. Please, can I just talk to the homeowners?"

The officer looked at him sorrowfully. Poor guy. He was a goner. "I'll see if they want to talk to you. Stay here. And for the love of God, don't do anything stupid."

"Scout's honor. Thank you, Officer Daniels."

Rick watched surreptitiously as the officers talked to the couple. Officer Daniels jogged back over. "They've agreed to give you five minutes."

Rick met the homeowners with an apologetic smile. "My name is Richard Castle and I'm terribly sorry about all the inconvenience. And for invading your privacy. Honestly, no harm or ill intent was intended. We were just hoping to enjoy the view of the city. Kate's young. She left her family back East to attend college here. She's got such a bright future ahead of her. Please let me bear the responsibility of our actions. I'll plead guilty to the charges, pay for a new lock or security system for you… And I swear, she'll never do anything like this again." He finally ran out of steam and inhaled a deep breath.

The woman, a petite blonde, eyed him curiously. "Wait. You're _the_ Richard Castle?"

Rick shrugged, embarrassed at being recognized. He'd made the NY Times Bestseller List for his last three novels, but he still wasn't used to the fame. Preferred anonymity. Thus, he preferred to introduce himself as Rick Rodgers. "Yes, I am."

"I love your books," she gushed.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Figuring his five minutes was up, he turned to make his way back to the cop car and to Kate. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

* * *

"Kate? Are you okay? I know. Stupid question."

"What were you doing?"

"I just thought it'd be a good idea to offer them a personal apology. Figured it couldn't hurt."

"Oh."

"And I asked them to consider letting you off with a warning. I told them I'd take full responsibility for what happened tonight."

"Absolutely not. I won't agree to that. Even if it means my law career is over, Rick. I won't let you do this. Despite the cuffs and the cop car, I do have morals, believe it or not."

At that, Rick laughed. He couldn't help himself.

Annoyed and embarrassed, Kate complained, "Could you at least pretend not to laugh at me?"

"Ok. First, you can relax. I didn't get the feeling they were willing to accept my offer. Second, law? Really?!"

She didn't have time to respond. Officer Daniels and his partner were climbing into the front seats.

Kate was determined to right her wrongs. Rick Rodgers wasn't like the usual bad boys she dated. He was an honorable man with a good heart. Two things her mother said to look for in a partner. The things her mother loved most about her father. Kate smiled. She couldn't wait to get home to call her. To tell her that she understood and to apologize for her immaturity.

"Officers? Please, can you not file charges against Rick? I swear to you…this was my idea. I'll do community service. Whatever it takes. Just please, can we take him home before you take me in for booking and processing?"

It was Officer Daniels who replied, "Relax, Ms. Beckett. Tonight's your lucky night. You and Mr. Castle will be getting lifts home courtesy of the CSPD. Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton agreed not to press charges. However, we won't be returning the flask we found in the backyard. And, Ms. Beckett, I'm sure you're aware the legal drinking age is twenty-one. Taking into account that the flask is relatively full, you both have a hint of alcohol on your breath, and what you were doing just before we arrived, we're giving you both warnings. And recommending that you each complete a substance abuse course."

Upon hearing this news, Kate cried. "Thank you."

When they reached the front entrance of the neighborhood, they pulled over to the curb. Both officers hopped out of the car to remove their restraints.

Rick nodded at them. "Thank you."

Returning to the front, the driver, an Officer Hastings, said, "Mr. Castle, I believe we're closest to your residence."

Kate turned to him and began to ask, "Why do they…?"

Rick shook his head quickly and mouthed the words, "Not here." Turning his attention back to Hastings, he replied, "You can drop us both off at my place. I'll see to it that Kate gets home safely."

The officer nodded. "If that's alright with Ms. Beckett?"

Her eyes never leaving Rick's face, she answered, "Yes, please. Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow curiously when the car pulled up to the hotel. Saying goodbye to the officers, Kate told them earnestly, "I'll never forget this night. And I promise you this will be the last time I end up in handcuffs." Her eyes on Rick's she added teasingly, "Unless, of course, he likes that kind of thing."

Balking at her brazenness, Rick offered his hand to both officers. "Gentlemen, please ignore that last comment. And thank you, again. Have a good night." Taking Kate's elbow he steered her toward the entrance.

"It was just a joke, Rick."

"Yes, I know. An ill-timed one," he said tiredly. "Come on. We're going up to my suite. I need to check in with my mother." He led Kate into the main sitting room, offered her a bottle of water and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. "You're okay, right? Stay, please. I'll be right back. I just need to let her know I'm home."

She nodded at him. "I'm fine. Take your time. I need to wash my hands anyway." She made a point of slipping off her shoes. She couldn't go anywhere without them, right?

Rick knocked on his mother's door and Martha opened it, stepping into the hallway. "Darling! I was beginning to worry. Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Sorry, I'm late. Is Alexis okay? Did you have any trouble getting her to bed?"

Patting his arm, she replied, "None at all. She's fine. Poor kid. She tired herself out around 7:00pm."

"Good. That's good. Mother, I brought a friend home with me. Her name's Kate Beckett. She's a student at Stanford. The sofa in the sitting area…it's a pull out bed. If I can't convince her to at least stay until morning, I'll be taking her home."

"Alright, dear. Where is this Kate?"

"When I left her, she was heading into the bathroom."

Martha followed him into the main room. Kate was sitting on the sofa leafing through a copy of Hell Hath No Fury. Upon hearing them enter the room, she held up the book accusingly. "_You're Richard_ _Castle?!_ My mom's been trying to convince me to read your books." Turning to Martha, she gasped. "And you're Martha Rodgers! You're his _Mother_? I've seen you on Broadway. My parents and I enjoy your work."

Martha beamed at their guest, "Kate, darling, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's always lovely to receive praise for my craft. Richard tells me you're a student?"

Kate smiled. "I am. Pre-law. I want to be the first female Chief Justice of the Supreme Court."

Martha clapped her hands approvingly. "Good for you! One day we'll say we knew you when, right Richard?"

Rick watched Kate with newfound curiosity. "Right."

Watching the interaction between the two, Martha decided to say goodnight. "I think I'm going to turn in. Lots to do tomorrow. It was lovely to meet you, Kate. Perhaps, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kate smiled. "It was an honor to meet you, Martha. Sleep well."

Hearing Martha's door close, Kate turned on him. She whispered fiercely, "Why didn't you tell me you were a famous author? I thought you were a struggling artist. Bleeding for your craft."

Taking a seat on the sofa next to her, he smiled. "That's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

"I don't know. It's been that kind of night." She smirked at him. Shoving his shoulder, she asked, "You told that couple who you were, didn't you? Is that why I'm sitting here instead of in a jail cell?"

Rick took her hand in his and laced their fingers. "Yes, I did. It's my legal name now…what's listed on my license. I can't really say why we're not at central booking. A twist of fate. Perhaps, it's a simple act of compassion. Or maybe it's best we don't question it."

"Maybe. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me who you really were."

"Does it change anything?"

"No. I guess not," she conceded.

"Look, Kate. I might be a successful author, but I'm a newly divorced twenty-six year old and the father of a twenty-one month old. I value my privacy as much as possible. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. That was never my intention."

Kate listed her body toward his. "You're a dad? What's her name?"

"Alexis." He smiled picturing his little girl. She was his whole world.

"Pretty name. Can I see a picture of her?"

Leaning forward, Rick pulled the wallet from his pocket and proudly handed her a photo.

Kate grinned at him. "She's beautiful, Rick. She has your eyes and your smile." Handing Rick the photo, she pressed her free hand to his jaw. She leaned into him and kissed him softly. "She's a lucky girl."

Rick leaned back against the sofa cushion putting some distance between them. "Kate. I like you. I like you a hell of a lot. But I need you to know. We can only be friends."

Kate scooted away from him feeling rejected. "Fine. That's fine. It's not like I was looking for anything serious anyway."

"Kate, look at me." He waited until her green eyes locked with his. "Kate, there's not a doubt in my mind that if given the chance I'd fall in love with you. And I probably shouldn't have told you that, but I needed you to know. The truth is, in four days, Mother, Alexis, and I are moving back to New York."

"I see. That's very sweet of you to say. It leaves me feeling ridiculously sad, but I appreciate your honesty." Glancing at her watch, she suggested, "I should probably head back to campus."

"If you want, I can give you a ride. Or you could stay. This turns into a sofa bed. Alexis is in with my Mother. So, if you'd prefer a little more privacy, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep here."

Kate hesitated. She really was tired and didn't feel up to the trek back to her dorm room. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise. And I already discussed it with my mother."

She smiled tiredly. "The sofa bed is fine. Thank you."

Rick helped her with the bed before disappearing into his room. He returned with a T-shirt, a blanket and pillow, and an extra toothbrush. He handed her the toothbrush and T-shirt before placing the other items on the bed. "If you need anything, you know where I'll be." He kissed her cheek and said softly, "Sweet dreams, Kate."

He was almost to his room when she called out to him, her voice nearly a whisper. "Rick?" He glanced back at her questioningly. "I'm sorry about your divorce." He nodded and disappeared into his room.

Kate sighed, sinking down onto her bed. Taking a few minutes to collect her thoughts, she stood changing into his T-shirt. Turning out the light she slipped under the covers. Within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

When Rick woke the following morning, he found his mother and Alexis already dressed and waiting for him. The sofa where Kate had been the night before was just that…a sofa. A pile of neatly folded bedding and his T-shirt sat on the far cushion. Running his fingers through his hair, he questioned, "She left?"

Martha nodded. "She'd already gone by the time I got up. Maybe she'll phone later? You two really seem to have hit it off."

"Maybe." Taking Alexis in his arms, he peppered her face with kisses eliciting giggles from the toddler. "Good morning, pumpkin. Why don't we get some breakfast and pay a visit to the zoo? I think Monkey Bunkey is missing his family, don't you?" He smiled, sharing a wink with his mother.

They were passing through the lobby when the hotel clerk called out to him. "Mr. Castle?" When Rick approached the clerk's office, she handed him an envelope. "A young woman left this for you. Said to tell you thanks."

Rick nodded, accepting the crisp white envelope bearing the hotel's logo. "Thank you."

"Should I give you a minute so you can read that?" Martha asked, a furtive smile playing across her lips.

Folding the envelope, he tucked it inside the pocket of Alexis' diaper bag. "No, thanks. It can wait." His daughter was his number one priority.

* * *

Kate knew she should have stayed to say goodbye. Leaving while everyone was asleep was a cowardly move, but she'd needed to get back to campus. She had wanted to do a quick review before her mid-morning exam. Not to mention, she wanted a shower and change of clothes. She had thought leaving a note was a reasonable alternative. She really thought he'd at least call her before leaving for New York. That she'd get to see him once more. Maybe meet Alexis this time. And yet, today was the day he was scheduled to leave. She knew her letter was delivered to him. She'd called to check with the clerk. She'd laid her heart on the line writing to him. Obviously, he didn't want to let her down easy, instead choosing to ignore it. If she really stopped to think about it, perhaps it was better that way. Less painful. Better to focus on her final two exams of the semester. Besides she was going home soon.

**New York early January 1999**

Rick was cleaning out Alexis' diaper bag when he stumbled across the creased envelope. The edges were torn and the paper stained and sticky. Lord knows what it had come in contact with. Sitting the bag to the side, he unfolded the envelope. The hotel logo. His name printed neatly. Kate – her name slammed into his mind. He'd been so busy with getting settled in Manhattan, attending meetings with his publisher, celebrating the holidays, and rejecting Meredith's attempts to reconcile that he hadn't had time to think about Kate. If he was being completely honest, he didn't want to allow himself to think of her. Feeling guilty, he unfolded the letter and lost himself in her words.

_Dear Rick, I want to begin by saying that I'm really happy to have met you. I had a wonderful evening with you…cuffs and all. _

_I'll admit, I'm not very good at goodbyes, but that's not why I ducked out on you this morning. I mentioned last night this is finals week and I've an exam in a couple of hours. Another one late afternoon. _

_Please give your Mother my regards and kiss Alexis' cute little button nose._

_I know you're leaving in…I'm assuming it's three days now? I hope to see you again before you leave. Maybe next time I can buy you dinner? Or just see you…and meet Alexis?_

_I'd love it if we could stay in touch. I could see you when I'm back in New York even…._

_I'm sorry if I seem pushy. And I know you said we could only be friends and I'm fine with that. But you should know, Rick, that if given the chance…I think I could allow myself to fall in love with you, too. _

_I'm giving you my number here in Cali and also my number in New York. I hope you'll call._

_Always, Kate_

Reaching for his phone, he dialed the California number first, uncertain as to whether she'd already returned to campus. Tapping out a nervous staccato on his thigh, he held his breath listening as the phone rang repeatedly. No answer. Smoothing the edge of the letter to see her local number, he dialed nervously. He listened to the ringing, hoping at least for an answering machine this time.

Without warning, the line connected and he heard a breathless, "Hello?"

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he replied, "Kate? It's Rick."

Grinning, she told him smartly, "Took you long enough."

_****The End****_


End file.
